Miss Juvia Jackson
by shilostories
Summary: Juvia's a killer. Gray's a cop/investigator. When Juvia is hired to kill Gray, but to make him fall in love with her, she falls in love with him too! Which makes this mission one of the hardest. Gray is hunting Miss Jackson while she's right in front of him! Juvia struggles with a choice to make, it's either true love or Revenge for the loved ones she's lost.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my new Gruvia/NaLu story, my first one! so I hope you like it:) But it's mostly Gruvia soo... **

**Inspired by the song Miss Jackson by Panic! at the Disco  
**

**NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE THAT HAS THE NAME/ LAST NAME/ MIDDLE NAME JACKSON! **

**As I said, it was inspired by the song...**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL~**

* * *

"Please! Don't do this! I'm begging you!" The lady screamed at the woman before her.

They were in a dark alley as the rain poured down the dark city. The water soaked the blue haired woman perfectly, making her look beautiful. Her dark blue eyes were shining. She wore a black jacket with dark shorts and black leggings. Her black high heals matching her attire and black leg warmers. Her curly light blue hair was pulled up in a pony tale. on her thigh, which was hidden at the moment, was a tattoo of an eye, mostly dark and a knife went through it.

She held her knife in her hand. The knife was silver with a tint of light blue in the medal, made out of pure steel. The knife was short, but long enough to kill. on the handle, was hand carved her initials in cursive, J.L

"She's sorry" The woman said to the screaming lady before her, she quickly plunged the knife in her chest. The lady coughed up blood before landing on the hard floor. The woman quickly pulled out a different kind of blade, except this was no knife. She pressed it against the dead lady's shoulder, the letter "J" with a heart next to it was carved in the body, and it started to bleed.

"Put your hands up and drop the knife!" Someone yelled. The woman turned around to see lights of blue and red. Cops with guns surrounded her at the edge of the alley. The woman smirked to herself before climbing up on the nearest wall. The wall was brick so it was easy for her to climb. Gunshots sounded through the city, but she never got hit.

"She's too fast for you" The woman whispered as she jumped on the building rooftop now. she ran, sometimes doing cartwheels in the process. She soon lost the cops and went to the secret hide out, or so they called the Dark Eye Killer Guild. She walked in the so called place. The place was dark inside, with brown tables and a bar to the side. other people sat in the tables too. The woman looked around and then saw her so called blonde friend, off to the side. She smiled and walked towards her.

"Hey, Lucy" The woman said. The woman named Lucy looked up and smiled at the blue haired girl.

"Hey" She said before putting her full attention back to her knife. Her knife was brown with a black handle. Her initials, L.H where hand carved into the blade. Lucy had blonde hair that reached just below her neck. She had it in a pony tail right now. She wore a white tang top with a black lever jacket and short shorts, her black leggings under them. Her tattoo was on her hand, easy and clear to be seen. They always had to cover up their tattoo's when they're out to kill, it reveling who you are and you would be put to death.

"You kill that Evergreen girl?" Lucy asked, noticing the woman's knife in hand and covered in blood.

"Yes, she did" The woman said. Lucy gave her a nod. Lucy then chuckled.

"You carve her?" She asked. The woman standing before her flashed her a smile.

"I sure did" She told her.

"Well, Miss Jackson, headmaster's lookin' for ya" Lucy told her as she nodded her head towards the door across the hall. The woman nodded.

"Okay, Miss Hawthin" She said as she started walking off.

"It's Hawthorn!" Lucy yelled towards her and the woman just chuckled as she left to the guild's head master.

"I've completed the kill, master" The woman told him. The man nodded. There was silence for a moment.

"I want you to kill this man next, but befriend him first. We need some information on the investigator. Make him...fall in love with you and your lovely charms." He said as he handed the woman a folder. She opened it up and saw a picture of a handsome man. He had raven color hair and pale skin. Apparently he was a investigator tracking down the Dark Eye Killer Guild.

"His name, Gray Fullbuster. This might be one of your toughest kill's yet, him being one of the ones trying to find us. But I figured this would be an easy task, you being one of the strongest killer's in the guild." He said. The woman stayed quiet.

"This will take longer than a usual task. About half a year at the least. Get information on him. That is all" And the master made the woman leave. She stood outside his office and looked at the picture again once more.

"He's hot" She whispered to herself. She went over to the sink to wash her knife, minding her own business. Everyone in the guild knew not to mess with her, them knowing that she could kill easily in one slice. She was one of the top five killers in the guild.

After washing her knife she walked out in the rain, the rain that she loved so much.

"Juvia will be happy to work with you, Gray" Juvia Loxar said with a smirk on her face before disappearing in the dark, rainy cold night.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! This is just the beginning so, yeah! I know it's short:( So the woman this whole time was Juvia, but that was kinda obvious, right? Her nickname is Miss Jackson.  
**

**R&R for me :)  
**

**-Shiloh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is the second chapter of Miss Juvia Jackson! Hope ya like it:) **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

He sighed as he drove down to the killing scene at eleven o clock at night. It was pouring rain outside and he did not want to be here.

His name, you ask?

Gray Fullbuster.

He was a police cop but more of a detective. He was tracking down the Dark Eye Killer Guild, and his co-cop/ co-investigator, Natsu Dragneel, said they had something to do with this killing.

Gray pulled up to the scene, seeing it was in a dark alley. police men where surrounding the area. Gray got out of the car and was met up with Natsu.

"Hey man, how bad is it?" Gray asked him as he ignored the rain that fell from the sky, him getting more wet by the second.

"Eh, the usual." Natsu told him. He didn't want to be here any more than he did. They went over to examine the body. Gray stared at her in horror. Stabbed in the chest, the eyes were still open, them dull but filled with fear. Blood surrounded her body as it stained her outfit. Her green hair now colored red.

Gray knew exactly who it was.

"Oh my god..." Gray said to himself. Natsu glanced at him.

"You know her?" He asked Gray. He nodded.

"Evergreen Strauss. She went to my high school and I have known her for a while now. My best friend, Elfman married her. He died two years ago, leaving behind her and their son. Now her, their son now is alone." Gray said. He cursed himself for not coming quick enough. Natsu sighed and put his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him a little. Besides their differences, they were like brothers.

"Let's call their son, he should know." Natsu suggested but Gray shook his head.

"No, I'll tell him tomorrow. He can't see this. He's only ten." Gray stated. Natsu nodded and eyed Evergreen's body closely. Then he saw it. On her shoulder, carved the letter 'J' with a heart next to it. Natsu sighed in frustration.

"It was Miss Jackson" Natsu told him. Gray looked at him in alarm.

"How do you know"

"The mark" Natsu pointed at the mark on her body. It was definitely her. Whenever this specific killer killed someone, they carved that letter in the body.

"When I find Miss Jackson, I swear, I'm gonna kill her for what she's done. First my sister, then my best friend, and now his wife. _She deserves to be executed._

* * *

The next day Gray brought the news to Billy, Elfman and Evergreen's ten year old son, and he cred in Gray's lap.

"Uncle Gray..." He whimpered as tears streamed down his face. Gray frowned.

"I know, I know. I'm sad too. But your gonna stay with your auntie, okay?" Gray wiped the tears from his face and he nodded. Gray waited and cried with him until his aunt came. It was Evergreen's sister, Metilda. She had light pink curly hair that was down to her waist and blue eyes. Hey eyes had bags under them.

After getting Billy to his aunts house Gray went down to the scene, where he would ask questions about Evergreen's murder to people around town.

* * *

"Hey, Lucy! Juvia was wondering if Lucy wanted to see the killing scene and see who Juvia has to get close to and kill" Juvia asked Lucy as she saw her in the dark guild.

"Sure, about that, who are you killing? I have the same mission except for some guy named Natsu Dragneel" Lucy asked her. Juvia smiled at Lucy.

"Juvia has to get Gray Fullbuster to fall in love with her and then Juvia has to kill him" Juvia said and Lucy nodded, noticing that the two worked together.

Juvia had on a light blue half shirt that went to her belly button with black suspenders. Short shorts on and black leggings. Of course Her shorts covered her guild tattoo, if not, she would get killed. She had white Spairies to top it off and her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. A white glove covered her hand, covered the tattoo.

Lucy had on a similar outfit, A white half shirt with black suspenders and black skinny jeans with Converse. Her hair was laid down and straight and had on a mahogany beanie. This was her casual look.

The two started walking down the street and casually talking.

"Is he cute?" Lucy asked Juvia. Juvia nodded.

"Very, what about Lucy?" Juvia asked. Lucy was used to Juvia's way of talking. Yeah, it's not normal but it didn't annoy her. She understands Juvia, because of what happened back then, she knows why and _understands_ why she talks like that.

As they walked they got to the alley. Caution tape covered the area and policemen were there. Lucy and Juvia spotted to men off to the side, looking at them. Before they could walk away they came up to them.

"Umm, Hi, what happened here, exactly?" Lucy asked curious even though she already knew. The two policemen eyed her suspiciously. Lucy then noticed one of them. He had pink hair and onyx eyes, and a little part of her died inside.

This was the guy she had to kill.

Natsu Dragneel.

And she couldn't help but think that he was super hot.

"Mam, someone was killed here last night. " Natsu told her. He flashed her a grin.

"Who?" Juvia asked, trying to maintain a regular speech. She also noticed that the guy standing in front of her was Gray Fullbuster.

The guy she had to kill.

After getting to know him.

And he was hot.

"She's by the name Evergreen Strauss, you know her?" Gray asked her. Juvia's eyes widened. The girl she had killed went to her high school. She was in her class. And she instantly felt guilty.

"Yes..." Juvia whispered. Lucy looked at her in alarm. Juvia never knew her name of the person she killed last night. She just had to kill the person that looked like the picture she got. Evergreen had looked completely different in high school.

"How do you know her?" Gray asked, curious. It took a second for Juvia to say anything.

"She went to my high school. We were...we were friends. But we lost contact over the years after high school and I never saw her again. She had dated this guy named Elfman Strauss in high school, so I knew it was her." Juvia explained. Juvia noticed that Lucy and Natsu had went a couple feet away from them and they were talking, it looked liked they were flirting.

Juvia never expected it, but someone hugged her. She saw it was Gray, hugging her. She was beyond shock. Out of habit, she gripped the small pocket knife she always kept on her pocket. But she knew he wasn't trying to attack her. When he let go he smiled.

"Hey, whats your name?" he asked her. Juvia smiled back a little.

"Juvia. Juvia Loxar"

"Great, well, Juvia, can I have your number? I would like to talk to you some time" Gray said. to her. Juvia nodded and took out her phone, he did also and they exchanged numbers.

"Thanks, well gotta get back to work, my names Gray, by the way, bye" Gray said as he walked off to ask someone walking if they saw anything suspicious last night. Lucy then met back up with her.

"You got his number?" She asked him. Juvia nodded.

"You?"

"Yep"

Well, that was easier than thought.

* * *

**DONE I hoped you liked it! **

**Read and Review for me:) It makes my day!**

**-Shiloh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back for a new chapter! SNOW DAY! WOOOHOOO! **

**Anyway I hope you like this one, I'll update We Grew Up either today or tomorrow, I'm pretty sure we probably wont have school tomorrow, since everything it supposed to freeze over and it's gonna be like in the single digits here, so YEAH!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Juvia, or so you could call her if you knew, Miss Jackson walked down the dark street as rain poured down from the sky. She walked passed some local stores and saw some where open, it was quarter till ten.

She walked down until finding the guild/gang and sighed as she walked in. Some gave her evil looks, there were rarely any smiles at the place unless they were talking about a funny kill. Some of the people in there were nice though.

Juvia found her spot and sat down next to a black, long haired man. He had red eyes and metal studs on his face. This was the man that had a cold heart, and this was the man that Juvia came to love.

He was her brother, friend, co-killer, he meant everything to her. He looked over at her and smiled, one only she could put on his face.

"Whatcha smilin' at Jackson?" Juvia turned around to see a blue haired girl, about two years younger than her with dark eyes and pale skin. Juvia stayed quiet for a second before noticing that what she was smiling at just now, was just a flicker of dust in the cold air.

"Not much, What are ya doin' here McGarden? You usually don't show your face here a lot." Juvia stated as she watched the girl sit across from her. Her name was Levy, and she didn't really come to the place much. You could say she was just flat out depressed ever since then.

"Thought I might stop by, any new jobs?" She asked. Juvia nodded and pulled out a picture of Gray, the man she had to kill.

"Juvia has to make him fall in love and get information before killing Gray" She told her. Levy nodded and looked up, seeing the door had opened.

A girl with white long hair pulled up in a pony tail walked in. She had light blue eyes with shorts and a green sweatshirt on. Juvia knew immediately who this was, just by how she resembled him.

Mirajane Strauss.

They never knew each other, never met, but she just looked a lot like Elfman.

She looked around and then spotted Juvia and Levy. She decided to walk over to them, probably them looking like they were the only ones that didn't want to kill someone 24/7.

"Can I help you?" Levy asked her, kinda giving the woman a glare. She looked at her weirdly.

"Look, I know this is a place where everybody gets paid to kill people, I've seen it before. I don't want trouble, I want to become one of you" She told them She gave a glance at Juvia, thinking that the blue haired girl looked familiar.

"Why? Why would you, a pretty rich girl want to kill the innocent? Kill the wanted? Kill the enemy?" Juvia asked her. Mira gave Juvia a glare.

" First of all I'm not a stuck up rich girl" She stated and then sighed, her aura turning dark.

"To get revenge for the murder of my brother, Elfman Strauss and his Wife, Evergreen. Know the two? Herd of them?" Mira asked. Juvia's eyes widened in alarm, she obviously wants to find their killer and kill them herself.

"No" Juvia lied.

"The police killed them. Or, at least I think they did. Their hiding something. They said it was just a missed shot, but I'm positive it's murder" Mirajane said. Juvia mentally calmed down, _at least she thought it was the police that killed them, not Juvia. _Juvia thought.

"So what are you doing here? What's your point on coming here? Just to get a job, or to kill someone or-"

"I want you to teach me how to kill" Mirajane said, pointing at Juvia. Juvia gave her a weird look and Mira smirked.

"I'm pretty sure your a top notch killer around here, huh?" Juvia nodded.

"What's in it for me?" Juvia asked her. Mira's smile faded.

"Haven't you ever wanted to get revenge for you lost loved ones? To get revenge on the person who killed them or ruined your life?" Juvia stayed quiet for a second.

"Deal"

* * *

"So your really going to go with this teaching thing? Even thought she the one your really after?" Lucy asked as she walked down the street with Juvia. The two of them were talking in whispers. She nodded.

"She might be a spy, coming up randomly like that, but Juvia will teach her." Juvia said. She was very clever and knew a lot of things.

"Why should you trust her? You don't even know her" Juvia stopped walking and looked at Lucy.

"Because Juvia knew her brother's wife, and killed the two of them. You could see the sadness in her eyes." And the two of them kept walking.

"Well I mean you never know-" Lucy stopped noticing the someone had ran into Juvia and she had fell to the floor. Lucy clutched the dagger she had in her pocket, just in case, but she would never do it in public, people are watching.

"Sorry about that, I didn't see ...you..." The man trailed off as he got up from the floor and noticed Juvia.

Juvia looked up at the man and noticed it was Gray! His hair was wet and he was panting. There were earphones in his ears and it looked like he was running.

"Hey Juvia, didn't expect to see you here" Gray said with a smile as he extended his hand out towards her. Juvia nodded and took i=his hand to get up.

"Juvia didn't expect you either." Gray gave her a weird look. Lucy noticed it was Gray and let go of her hidden knife.

"When do you talk in third person?"Gray asked Juvia. She blinked in surprise, noticing what she said.

"S-Sorry It just slipped..." She said to him and put down her head. Gray nodded and smiled at her.

"You don't have to hide it. I think you talking in third person is actually pretty cute, I was just wondering why you didn't talk like that when we first met" Gray said. Juvia looked up at him and smiled.

"I just didn't want you to think I was some weirdo talking in third person, because, I know it's not normal but-"

"Be who you want to be. I don't think your weird. It's cute" Gray told her as he took a sip out of his water bottle.

"Well I should be heading home, before my...dog! My Dog...Blackjack, he get's uh a little crazy sometimes" Lucy blurted out. She couldn't think of an excuse to leave Juvia and Gray stared at her weirdly.

"Yeah, so Bye!" Lucy said before sprinting off on a different direction.

"Okay then..." Gray mumbled, which made Juvia chuckle.

"Do you want to go out to eat somewhere and talk?" Gray asked her, which shocked her a bit. She thought about it for a second before nodding.

"Sure"

And the two of them started walking together, Juvia thinking that this was going to be easier than she expected.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you live around here huh?" Gray asked as him and Juvia sat down and ate lunch together.

"Yeah, a couple blocks down from here" Juvia said. Gray noticed as Juvia ate there were cuts on here hands, wondering where they came from. There was also a tattoo on her wrist of a black hear bleeding blood.

"Whats with the cuts?" Gray asked nodding towards Juvia's hands. Juvia looked down at her hands. She was trying to make an excuse because yesterday she was at the guild with Lucy and she was bored so she started cutting her hands for no reason.

"A thorn bush" She simply said and he nodded. The two of them kept talking, Gray getting to know Juvia more. After a while, she had to go so Gray decided to walk her to her house.

"Thanks, really." Juvia said with a smile. Gray smiled back.

"No problem."

Silence.

"Maybe we can do this more often?" Juvia asked and Gray nodded.

"Of coarse." Juvia walked in her house and waited for him to leave. After a while she got dressed in all black and put on some black eye shadow. The only thing that wasn't black was her skin and blue hair that was pulled up. She went to her drawer and opened it, to find a collection of different kinds of knives. She picked one that was small and grabbed a carving knife, its really small with a little black handle. She hooked the two to her belt and headed out, with her hoodie on.

Tonight was an important task, an odd request from the master. She had to kill a loved one from her main target. So she apparently had to go kill some guy named Lyon , a guy with silver hair and who apparently was his brother. Juvia didn't know what the reason was in killing him, I mean she already killed his sister so why not do his brother too?

Juvia sighed as she left at 7pm to some restaurant the two of them were meeting up at. She waited on the rooftops until she saw them walk in the building. After a couple of seconds she went in also.

It was a diner, black and white furniture with some hints of red. They played really old 60's music and served thing like burgers and fries.

"Hi can I serve you? Are you waiting for someone?" Asked one of the waiters as they came up to her.

"Uh yeah" Juvia said as she started following the waitress who would take her to her seat. She spotted Gray and Lyon in a booth near the window. There was an empty one right next to it.

"Actually, can I sit here?" Juvia asked and the waiter nodded.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just ice water please." Juvia said and the waiter nodded and left. Juvia took out some earphone and put them in so she looked occupied but was listening to their conversation.

"Wow, that's tough so billy's staying with his aunt"

"Yeah, but I'm looking for her,she always so far away and I can never fin her but I swear when I find do her I will kill her with my own gun. She killed Ultear, Elfman, Evergreen, even Lisanna died from one of MJ's companion by someone with the name of H and a star next to it. I mean this is just cruel, carving your initial in your victims body, its horrifying." Gray talked in a low whisper.

"It really is just weird. How is Natsu doing? I haven't seen him ever since Lisanna." Lyon asked. Gray sighed.

"He's doing great after Lisanna died. The first year wasn't real good but he's moved on now. He still wears his wedding ring though. And he met this new girl named Lucy that he's been talking to a lot lately. I met this other girl too and she's great. She knew Evergreen and we have been talking for about a week. We had lunch earlier today, I bumped into her on my workout."

"Whats her name?" Lyon asked.

"Juvia Loxar. She's real hot and she talks in third person" Juvia frowned, why would he tell him that?

"That's weird.." Lyon commented.

"Actually it's pretty cute. She's a good person. You'll get to meet her at the funeral on Saturday."

"Okay" And the two continued to talk about how they were and all.

After a while, they were done eating, Juvia noticed this even though she couldn't see them. She looked in a hand mirror she had.

When they were done, they stood up and left. Juvia noticed Gray left his wallet and she quickly wrote something down on a napkin before opening his wallet, and putting it in there and walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

Gray and Lyon were a couple feet away from the car and were about to get in when Gray noticed he left his wallet.

"Hold on, I'll be back" Gray said before running back inside. He bumped into someone with a black hoodie on.

"Sorry" He said, glancing at their face, which looked familiar. Juvia quickly ducked her head and kept walking. She spotted Lyon and kept walking towards him. He was smoking.

"Hey do you nee-" Before he could even process what was happening, Juvia quickly took out her small knife and slit his throat in half. He coughed up blood and fell to the ground in agony. He was still alive, but wouldn't be for long. Juvia switched knives and took out the carving one and wrote 'J' with a heart on his arm. She herd a scream and turned around to see a young woman with her child looking at her in horror. Then the people in the restaurant started staring out the window and coming outside. She quickly climbed the wall and started running.

* * *

Gray quickly went back to the table they were sitting at and grabbed his wallet. He checked if anything was stolen inside and saw a napkin with a not on it.

_Gray,_

_I'd watch your back it I were you. _

_I'm closer than you think,_

_And I'm coming_

_And Remember, your never safe from this cruel world, _

_not even safe from me_

_-"Miss Jackson"_

Gray looked at the note in horror and he started shaking.

"She was here, she was here, oh god, she was here." He whispered. As soon as he said that he herd a lady outside scream. Gray's eyes widened and he ran outside. He saw, a couple feet in front of him, lying next to the car, was his dead brother.

"LYON!" He scream and ran toward him. There was puddle of blood surrounding him and Gray noticed he was cut on his throat.

"LYON! LYON! WAKE UP! PLEASE! GET UP LYON!" He screamed and shook his brother but he wouldn't wake up.

"LYON!" He screamed again and then the tears came. He cried and cried. He noticed the 'J' and a heart carved in his arm ans when he looked up, in the distance he saw on the rooftops, a black figure running.

"I WILL FIND YOU MISS JACKSON! I WILL FIND YOU!" Gray screamed in the darkness of the night as he sat next to his dead brother, who was a victim of Miss Jackson.

* * *

Natsu was out walking with Lucy, they had been talking a lot lately and became friends.

"Yeah, so that's why I wanted to become a police officer." Natsu asked and Lucy smiled.

"Well that's good, umm can I ask you something?" Lucy asked him and he nodded and turned to her.

"Are you married?" Lucy asked, as she noticed the wedding ring on his finger. Natsu looked down at it.

"Oh, uh yeah I was. My wife was murdered two years ago" Natsu said, his expression darkened and Lucy looked at him in shock.

"What...What was her name?" She asked him. Natsu sighed and then smiled sadly at her.

"Lisanna. Lisanna Strauss." Lucy's eyed widened in shock, she had killed her. She nodded and then started walking ahead of him.

"Uh well, I'm sorry for your loss and all..." Lucy said as she kept walking.

"Wait!" Natsu yelled as he ran up to her and grabbed her wrist.

"I really like you though. I want to know you more." He told her as he stared at her in the eyes and she nodded. At that moment Natsu's phone rang.

"Hold on" He said as he answered.

"Hello"

"_Natsu? Um Can you uh get down here man, I need you along with the cops and please come I need you and-"_

"Gray, calm down. Now, what happened?" Natsu asked, trying to calm down Gray.

"_Lyon got killed, he's right here in front of me and he's dead, I couldn't do anything! I just leave him like that for my wallet and I come back and he's dead! I'm such an idiot!_" Gray told him. Natsu's eyes widened, and started tearing up. Lucy could hear the whole conversation and was shocked, but wonder who...?

"Who killed him?" Natsu asked calmly, his voice shaking a bit. Gray took a deep breath before speaking.

"_Miss Jackson_" Natsu yelled out in frustration and Lucy stood there in shock. '_Juvia? But why? Did the master order her to?'_

_"Can you please get down here, I just can't look at him any longer or I'm gonna puke. I need to see Juvia." _Gray said. Natsu made a weird face.

"Juvia? Why her?" Natsu asked and Lucy looked at him weirdly.

"_I just feel like I need to talk to her." _

"Okay"

After Gray told everything that happened to Natsu he hung up and Natsu turned to Lucy.

"I got to go, I'll see you later okay?" Natsu said and Lucy nodded. Natsu left and as soon as he did Lucy dialed Juvia's number.

"Juvia, you better clean up and get to your house quick, Gray's coming over."

* * *

Juvia rushed into her house and started getting ready. She switched her clothes to something casual and she took off her black make up and put on some mascara. She let her hair down and tried to act as casual as possible. She cleaned her knives and put them back in the drawer. As soon as she noticed her hands hand dried blood on them and had the metallic smell, someone knocked on the door. She cursed under her breath and was thinking fast. she grabbed a kitchen knife and slashed it against her leg. She whimpered in pain and made the blood from her leg fall quickly and then covered her hands with the blood, and then broke one of her coffee tables she had. She cut one of her hands with the glass.

The person knocked on the door again and she herd them yell her name. She cursed under her breath as she noticed the door was locked. She quickly unlocked her back door. Her cell phone started ringing and she picked it up.

In a fragile and strained voice, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Juvia! Are you okay? I herd broken glass. Unlock the door!_" Gray said through the phone.

"Uhh, the back door is unlocked, Juvia doesn't think she can get to the front" And He went to the back door and opened it.

"Oh my god, what happened?" He asked. His eyes were puffy.

"Uh Juvia was trying to move the coffee table and she tripped and dropped it and the glass cut her leg." Juvia lied. Gray nodded and grabbed some towels and raggs and started bandaging her wounds. He cleaned up the glass and after they were all cleaned up, they sat on the couch.

"Are you sure your fine?" Gray asked and Juvia nodded.

"Juvia's fine, what's wrong, you look sad." Juvia asked and Gray started tearing up.

"My brother died tonight." He said. Juvia bit her lip and then suddenly, Gray hugged her and he cried in her shoulder.

Juvia felt something that night.

Something she hadn't felt in a while.

She felt needed in this world for the first time.

Like people needed her.

Like she was cared for.

Like people cared for her.

And it broke her heart that she made Gray like this that night.

* * *

**That's it! Im sorry for updating late! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! **

**READ AND REVIEW AND IT REMINDS ME TO UPDATE MORE:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back for another chapter! Sorry, My computer crashed so i haven't been able to update, PLUS I have writers block:( I hope you like this one! It might be kinda dull and short though:/**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE SONG MISS JACKSON BY PANIC! AT THE DISCO!**

**ENJOY~!**

**OH and down below Gray says something about Nicotine, which is reffering to one of the songs called "Nicotine" bye Panic! At The Disco. **

* * *

Miss Jackson sighed as she walked into the old, dark, guild. She looked around and noticed not very many people were there, probably out to kill a victim of some sort.

Juvia was wearing a black tall hat with a lever jacket with some silver studs on it. She wore lever jeans and black boots along with her attire.

Juvia looked to the side to see a sad expression on Levy's face as she sat with Mirajane in the corner. Juvia knew exactly what day it was today and it made her sad too. She walked over to the table and sat across Levy, who's expression looked sad yet eager to kill.

"It's the 21st of May" Levy said, barely in a whisper.

"I know..." Juvia whispered back to her. Tears streamed down Levy's face. It's been exactly one year, one year since her fiance'. Gajeel Redfox, has died. He was Juvia's brother, not by blood, but by choice. They were in the same "foster home"

"What's up with her?" Mirajane asked the blue haired woman. Juvia glared at her, an evil look in her eyes. Mira got the message and stayed silent.

"Lets go to the house, all right?" Juvia asked Levy in a soft, kind voice. She hasn't used that voice in a while. Levy nodded and grabbed Juvia's hand and started walking out of the guild.

* * *

Gray sighed as he walked down the street next to Natsu.

"And why do I have to come with you to go see Lucy again?" Gray asked the pink haired man. Natsu sighed and then looked to him again.

"She knows some information on one of Miss Jackson's companions, who goes by the name Miss Hawthorn." Natsu said and Gray looked at him urgently.

"How the hell did she find out about Miss Jackson?! That's top secret information!" Gray yelled at him and Natsu shrugged.

"She must have overheard our conversation the night Lyon died."

Gray scowled. "Miss Jackson sure is _worse than Nicotine_." When they got to the coffee shop they walked in to the smell of sweets and caffeine. Natsu spots Lucy sitting bye the window with a coffee mug in her hands as she looked outside. Her hair was curled, she was wearing a sweater with shorts and converse.

"Lucy!" Natsu called and she looked up and smiled at him. Natsu sat across from her and soon did Gray.

"So Natsu here told me you have some information on Miss Hawthorn?" Gray asked the blonde lady. He looked down her her hands and noticed she had a lever glove on.

'_Why would she have a black lever glove on in the middle of summer?_' Gray thought to himself as he observed Lucy. Something didn't seem right about her, like something was off.

"Yes, I saw her last night..." Lucy said nervously. Lately, they have gotten a lot of hints and information on who Miss Hawthorn was and where she stayed. Lucy wanted to clear up some things and plant it on someone else so she could look innocent, but of coarse this was by the master's ordered to do so.

"What happened?" Natsu asked her, suddenly becoming serious. Lucy swallowed a sip of her coffee before telling the story the master told her to recite.

"Well, I was walking down the street, on Magnolia park rode two days ago at night. There's a big long alley next to the bakery and pizzeria and I saw this woman dressed in all black. She was holding a knife in her hand, it was dripping blood and on the ground..." Lucy took a shaking breath before continuing. "On the ground was a body. I couldn't tell who it was, but I was too shocked to notice the woman staring at me. When I did finally notice, I was too late. She had already grabbed me by the neck, slammed me against the brick wall and put a knife to my neck. "

Lucy started the fake tears now and shook violently, but she continued her "story"

"'What's a pretty little girl doing out late alone?' She asked. I tried to kick her in the stomach but she then pressed the knife deeper in my neck and it made me wince. 'I see you really want to die tonight?' I then took a breath and asked who she was. She smirked and then said. 'Call me Miss Hawthorn, I'm not dumb enough to give you my real name. Now, I'm not in the mood to kill another one tonight, although that would be interestingly fun, I have a date. Now, What you could do, Is keep quiet about this and not go blabbing to the police or I'll slit your throat right now and lock you don in my basement, got that?' She asked me. Her expressing was really serious it scared the crap out of me. When I nodded she shoved me on the ground and left."

There was a long silence before Gray asked something.

"What did she look like?"

Lucy stayed silent before thinking.

"She wore sunglasses but I could tell her eyes were a dark color. She wore all black but was definitely a girl." Natsu nodded. Lucy then showed them the scar on her neck.

* * *

"She's lying" Gray said simply as him and Natsu walked back down the street. Natsu turned to him.

"Why would you say that? Did you see the way she shook in fear and the scar on her neck?" Natsu asked him . Gray sighed and turned to his co-worker.

"It's called acting. She was acting, Natsu. You couldn't tell since you have feelings for the girl. People do this all the time to get attention. It was fake, the scar on her neck was real but she probably did that to herself." Gray simply said. He then left Natsu on the sidewalk as Natsu really thought about who Lucy was.

* * *

Juvia walked into Levy's apartment to see papers-no, book pages all over the floor, tables broken. shattered glass, everything was broken. Her blinds were closed so it made the room look dark.

"Levy...what happened here?" Juvia asked her. Levy quickly went to her wardrobe, the only thing that wasn't broken, and grabbed a bow and arrows she kept in there. She then grabbed a black hoodie, pulled back her hair and put sunglasses on.

"I wanna kill tonight." Levy simply said. Juvia's frown slowly crept up into a smile.

"I'd gladly help with that one"

* * *

It was the three of them.

Miss Jackson.

Miss Hawthorn.

And Miss Fiora. (Levy)

They stood at the top of a building, dressed in all black. Levy had her bow and arrow in hand and she waited for someone decent to come by so she could kill.

"You can do it, Levy. Shoot straight, it's been a year. Get Revenge" Lucy told her. Levy nodded.

It was dark out that night. Levy spotted a man with dark hair, pretty tall. He had a annoyed look on his face and another man stood next to him. She couldn't tell what he looked like since he had a hoodie over his head. Levy took her arrow and aimed at the tall guy next to him.  
Juvia closely looked at who she was shooting at before yelling.

"LEVY NO!"

But it was too late,

Levy had already let go of the arrow and they watched as it flied straight towards Gray and hits him in the stomach.


End file.
